Estação de Ilusões
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Se existe um passo indispensável para conseguir o que se quer na vida, esse passo é saber o que quer...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

"Meu passado é meu Verão,  
_Tempo em que eu ainda sorria fácil e do qual tenho saudades...  
Minha mente é meu Outono,  
Confusa como as folhas varridas pelo vento...  
Minha alma é meu Inverno,  
Triste, sem esperança e presa ao frio em que foi colocada...  
Meu futuro é minha primavera,  
Que traz a esperança de que a neve, que parecia eterna, vai derreter."_

Com um falso desfecho para uma guerra, a história de Harry e do mundo foi mudada... E o verão se foi...

* * *


	2. Estação de Ilusões 1

**Estação de Ilusões**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Outono**

_"Parecia que aquele jardim adivinhava como estavam seus pensamentos, revirando como folhas levadas por qualquer leve brisa"_

* * *

Ginny terminou de amarrar os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e não se surpreendeu com o que viu, pois era igual a todos os dias. Uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos, ruiva e bonita, ainda que visivelmente cansada. Um reflexo que possuía algo que só ela percebia e sabia que estava bem ali, dentro dela, talvez para lembrá-la que ainda estava viva.

Despediu-se de sua imagem no espelho com um sorriso torto, quase como se desaprovasse o que via, mas não olhou novamente para tentar corrigir qualquer coisa, mesmo que o seu espelho berrasse que algo estava errado com sua roupa.

Pegando sua bolsa, saiu do seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, e abriu devagar a porta do quarto em frente, onde uma garotinha dormia tranqüila em sua cama. Não era de se admirar que ela ainda estivesse dormindo, ainda era muito cedo e o sol mal tinha acabado de despontar no horizonte.

Fechou a porta cuidadosamente e desceu as escadas pensando se todos ainda estavam dormindo, atravessou a sala de estar, foi até a cozinha e, como de costume, não se sentou à mesa para comer. Pegou uma pequena sacola com algumas frutas dentro e saiu para os jardins pela porta dos fundos, estacando logo no primeiro momento ao receber no rosto uma rajada do vento frio do outono.  
O terreno não era tão bem cuidado, estava com um ar abandonado e cheio de folhas que subiam e dançavam conforme o vento. Parecia que aquele jardim adivinhava como estavam seus pensamentos, revirando como folhas levadas por qualquer leve brisa.

"Ginny?" ela escutou alguém lhe chamar e se voltou para a cozinha para ter certeza de quem era.

"Oi, Fred", falou com a voz cansada. "Caiu da cama?"

"Vai sair nesse frio sem um agasalho?", perguntou estendendo um casaco vermelho, ignorando a pergunta da irmã.

"Depois que a minha vida se tornou esse inverno eterno, acabei me acostumando com as temperaturas baixas", falou pegando o agasalho e virando as costas ao irmão, pronta para partir.

"Ei", ele chamou. "Olhe para mim, Ginny", ela obedeceu, relutante, fazendo a mesma expressão malcriada que fora mais freqüente em sua adolescência, mas que contrastava furiosamente com seu atual ar sério e maduro. "Não se maltrate tanto".

Ela tentou sorrir, mas um soluço trouxe a tona lágrimas que estavam reprimidas.

"Eu sou um incomodo, não é? Prometo que não vou abusar de sua hospitalidade por..."

"Ficou doida? Que hospitalidade o quê! Você é nossa irmã", George apareceu na cozinha, catou uma maçã na fruteira e mordeu com força. "Ficamos muito felizes por ter aceitado ficar conosco depois de tudo o que aconteceu", ele falou de boca cheia.

"Juntos estamos mais protegidos e estamos em família... Mamãe ficaria feliz se nos visse assim", Fred completou.

"Para onde você vai agora?", perguntou George a Ginny.

"Ao mesmo lugar de sempre", foi Fred respondeu, com ar cansado. "Aonde mais ela poderia ir?", perguntou.

"Não precisava fazer isso todos os dias, Ginny", George a lembrou, em tom de desaprovação.

"Mas eu..."

"Ir até lá todas as manhãs só te maltrata mais, não estou pedindo para deixar de..."

"Não encham a Flora com besteiras, do contrário ela não come no almoço", Ginny desconversou. "Até mais!", ela virou as costas e não deu mais ouvidos os irmãos. Girou em seus calcanhares e desaparatou.

"Quando é que ela vai aprender que só queremos o bem dela?", perguntou George, sentando-se à mesa.

"Já perdi as esperanças", Fred falou acenando a varinha e fazendo com que as panelas começassem a se mexer. "Ron já saiu?"

"Na verdade ele nem chegou", informou George e, ao notar o olhar desconfiado de Fred, completou: "Hora extra".

Ginny já caminhava pelos corredores do St. Mungus e seus pés pareciam tão acostumados com aquele caminho que ela podia desligar a mente e se deixar levar. Era quase automático acordar todos os dias, arrumar-se para sair, chegar ao hospital, rumar ao quarto andar da instituição e entrar na Enfermaria Jano Thickey, respondendo aos cumprimentos e desejos de bom dia que eventualmente lhe eram dirigidos nesse caminho.

Muitos ali a viam como uma piada, outros tinham pena. No começo não, era normal que fizesse aquelas visitas, afinal era um ente querido, mas com o passar dos anos começou a ficar doentio e obsessivo. Ele não tinha cura, era um fato. Ninguém acreditava que o quadro pudesse se reverter, mas nada tirava da cabeça dela que a cada dia ele melhorava... E Ginny não aceitava que dissessem que estava errada.

"Bom dia, Sra. Potter", uma curandeira recém admitida na enfermaria fechada a cumprimentou sorridente.

"Bom dia, Orla. Como estão as coisas?", perguntou retribuindo o sorriso, mas sem parar de andar até seu destino.

"Tudo tranqüilo, como quase sempre é aqui na enfermaria. Exceto pelo Sr. Longbottom".

"O que houve com ele?"

"Não sei ao certo, mas Natalie McDonald, a curandeira responsável... Você a conhece, não é mesmo?", Ginny confirmou. "Ela me falou que ele não está passando muito bem, parece que é pneumonia".

"Que triste... Ele é o pai de um dos meus amigos", Ginny lançou um rápido olhar em direção ao local onde ficavam o Sr. e a Sra. Longbottom, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas. "Espero que ele fique bem".

"Sim, eu também. Só mais uma coisa, o Doutor Valois foi chamado para uma emergência no setor de vírus mágicos e pediu para informá-la, caso chegasse antes dele retornar".

"Tudo bem, Orla. Obrigada", a jovem curandeira sorriu, virou-se, depois saiu andando apressada, carregando sua prancheta.

Ginny respirou fundo e abriu as cortinas que fechavam um box que instalava o paciente que, dia após dia, vinha visitar. Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona verde clara, apoiado em algumas almofadas. Seu olhar estava fixo em algum ponto da cortina que não tinha nada em especial.

"Bom dia, meu amor", falou baixinho, sorrindo. "Trouxe algumas frutas para você".

Ela começou a tirar as frutas da sacola e a arrumar em um cesto que ficava em cima de uma mesinha no canto da parede, enquanto conversava com seu marido, que continuava a não demonstrar nenhum tipo de reação.

"Dormiu bem? Parece que sim, porque está com uma expressão muito melhor que a de ontem..." ela se voltou para Harry, caminhou até ele e se sentou em um banquinho a sua frente. "Flora está ficando tão parecida com você, sabia?", perguntou com a voz embargada. "Nós duas sentimos sua falta em casa... Quero dizer... Na casa dos meus irmãos", ela se corrigiu.

Ginny respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas e, em seguida, tocou o rosto inexpressivo do marido.

"Será que você não ouve nada do que eu digo? Nem mesmo alguma frase? Será que algum dia..."

"Bom dia, Sra. Potter", um curandeiro entrou afastando as cortinas. Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos loiros e ondulados, na altura dos ombros e olhos de cor indefinida, que transmitiam a frieza que a maioria dos Curandeiros precisavam ter.

"Bom dia, doutor Valois", ela respondeu, sem olhá-lo. O curandeiro passou direto, também sem se dar ao trabalho de olhá-la e se abaixou ao lado de Harry.

"Como está o meu paciente preferido?", perguntou sorrindo. Era um sorriso lindo e que enchia de vida o rosto que geralmente mantinha-se sério. "Não vai ficar com essa cara o dia todo, vai? Sua esposa lhe trouxe frutas", depois baixou o tom de voz, quase um sussurro. "Sorte sua, pois não terá que comer essa coisa terrível que preparam aqui e insistem em chamar de comida... Ao contrário de mim".

Ginny não segurou o riso.

"Ele parece melhor", ela começou, enquanto o curandeiro examinava Harry.

"Ele _está_ melhor, de fato", ele se voltou para ela com um sorriso. "Tenho uma notícia muito boa", ele hesitou por um segundo e falou em voz baixa. "Ginny".

"Só Deus sabe o quanto minha alma carece de notícias boas", ela também baixou o tom de voz. "Dimitri".

"Ontem à noite o Harry falou e..."

"Falou?", ela sorriu, expulsando algumas lágrimas dos olhos.

"Sim! Foi apenas uma palavra, mas o que importa é que ele conseguiu falar. Pediu água... Tive que conter minha alegria e não posso deixar transparecer os laços que criei, afinal sou um curandeiro e não devo tratar diferencialmente os pacientes, mas... Você sabe que o Harry é meu desafio e que te prometi que vou curá-lo".

"Sei sim, e eu agradeço todos os dias pelo destino ter colocado você em nosso caminho", ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas, mas as largou assim que escutou um barulho de passos pela enfermaria. Olhou para os lados e em seguida voltou a encarar o curandeiro, sorrindo. "Acho que preciso de um café".

"Então me deixe acompanhá-la. Aguarde só um segundo, irei tomar um banho rápido e me trocar. Meu plantão terminou há quarenta e cinco minutos... Estou cheirando a poções contra gripe de dragão".

Quando Dimitri retornou, os dois rumaram para o quinto andar, onde havia uma lanchonete que, tendo em vista o horário, estava praticamente vazia.

"Foi a melhor notícia que tive nos últimos meses", Ginny comentou sorrindo.

"Você sabe que faço qualquer coisa para ver um sorriso em seus lábios".

"Dimitri, por favor..."

"Desculpe, sei que prometi não tocar nesse assunto enquanto estamos aqui no hospital, mas às vezes é difícil segurar o que sinto", disse em voz baixa. Em seguida tomou mais um gole do seu café.

"Para mim também é difícil, você sabe", ela hesitou. "Até porque já falamos sobre isso".

"Sim, eu sei. E sei a esposa dedicada que você é, sei que se sente culpada e..."

"Já disse que não é isso, Dimitri".

"Eu sei que é, Ginny", ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "Eu vejo em seus olhos".

Ela desviou seu olhar para uma placa sem importância e fingiu que lia com atenção. Dimitri também não falou mais nada e se concentrou em tomar seu café, até que sentiu as mãos dela segurarem a sua que estava sobre a mesa.

"Ainda não me sinto preparada para assumir isso, tenho medo... Medo do que vão pensar, medo que pensem que quero que o Harry fique assim para sempre e..."

"Ninguém vai pensar isso, meu amor", ele falou em um sussurro. "Todos sabem o quanto você deseja que ele se recupere e é graças a esse seu desejo que eu também luto para que ele fique bem. Estou dedicando minha vida a vocês dois e faria tudo de novo se o tempo me levasse de volta ao momento em que conheci você".

"Sinto-me mal por essa traição, Dimitri. Harry é meu marido, temos uma filha... Tínhamos uma vida antes de um Comensal da Morte nojento torturá-lo até deixá-lo assim. Tenho medo que ele fique igual aos pais do Neville, os Longbottom, você sabe disso", Dimitri acenou afirmativamente.

"E eu te jurei que não ia ser assim, nem que eu precisasse viver todos os dias da minha vida dentro desse hospital para trazê-lo de volta. Se existe um passo indispensável para conseguir o que se quer na vida, é saber o que quer. E eu sei o que eu quero, Ginny, e vou conseguir... Mesmo que isso signifique perder você".

Ao perceber que uma das garçonetes os observava, Dimitri desvencilhou sua mão das de Ginny.

"Não, você não vai me perder. Eu realmente estou apaixonada por você e..."

"O seu amor pertence a Harry Potter, Ginny, não a mim", ele falou tristemente. "Mas, quando ele voltar, tiver consciência do que está acontecendo, vocês conversarem e você decidir que ainda quer ficar comigo, eu estarei bem aqui, onde eu sempre estive... Do seu lado.

"Obrigada. Dimitri, você é o único sopro quente no inverno que se tornou a minha vida desde que a lucidez de Harry se foi".

Dimitri levou sua mão ao rosto de Ginny, que fechou os olhos, expulsando mais algumas lágrimas.

"Eu te amo", ele falou baixinho. Ela sorriu.

//xx//

Quando Ginny chegou em casa, encontrou Ron esparramado no sofá da sala, ainda vestindo a roupa com a qual fora trabalhar no dia anterior. O trabalho no Ministério estava sugando a alma de qualquer Auror, e seu irmão não era uma exceção. Estava esgotado, mal parava em casa e, quando isso acontecia, às vezes não tinha nem forças para chegar ao próprio quarto e ter uma noite de sono tranqüila.

"Ron?", Ginny chamou baixinho, cutucando o irmão.

"Hum?"

"Venha, vamos para o quarto".

"Eles são muitos...", murmurou sonolento, enquanto Ginny o ajudava a se arrastar pelos corredores e subir as escadas.

"Sim, eu sei que são, mas você precisa de férias", falou sabendo que ele não iria ouvir nada daquilo.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto em que Fred, George e Ron dormiam e o colocou em cima da cama, tirando os sapatos e cobrindo o irmão que começou a roncar alto antes mesmo que ela fechasse a porta. Ao sair do quarto, foi abordada por Fred, que tinha a pequena Flora nos ombros.

"O que trouxemos para o almoço com a mamãe?", ele perguntou para a sobrinha.

"Macarrão!" respondeu feliz, a garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos amendoados, de cor castanha.

"E a Mione trouxe um vinho trouxa. Fico impressionado com o tempo que eles precisam para deixar uma bebida com gosto decente".

"Então o que estamos esperando?", Ginny perguntou, estendendo os braços para segurar Flora.

"Essa garotinha está ficando pesada", Fred falou brincando.

"Não reclama, vai. Você tem uma sobrinha linda!"

"É uma pestinha, isso sim. Pior do que você na mesma idade".

Ginny fez uma careta mal criada e Flora sorriu.

"Não ligue para o seu tio".

Os três desceram as escadas e rumaram para a cozinha, onde George já tinha posto a mesa, com ajuda de Hermione, que também aparentava cansaço. Era muito estranho vê-los tomando conta de uma família, Ginny achava que os irmãos jamais iriam crescer, mas as coisas mudaram e eles precisaram amadurecer à força, além do mais já estavam com quase trinta anos e uma hora teriam que se tornar pessoas responsáveis.

A família vivia bem. Bill e Fleur moravam na França, e Charlie continuava na Romênia. Percy continuava fazendo questão de não mais pertencer à família Weasley, então sobraram os quatro.

Ginny havia se casado com Harry e tinha se mudado, quando Molly e Arthur ainda estavam vivos. Fred e George, que já moravam sozinhos, se mudaram para uma casa maior e acomodaram Ron junto a eles após a morte dos pais, e em seguida Ginny e Flora, após a internação de Harry. Apesar de todas as tragédias, podiam dizer que eram uma família unida e feliz, na medida do possível.

"Tudo bem com você, Mione? Parece cansada..."

"Só um pouco, mas está tudo bem. Fiquei preocupada com o Ron, pois ele quase desmaiou em cima da própria mesa hoje. Tive que obrigá-lo a voltar para casa".

"Algum avanço nas investigações?", perguntou Fred.

"Infelizmente pouca coisa. As pessoas que fizeram isso com o Harry..." Hermione lançou um olhar inseguro à Flora. "Sabem se proteger", concluiu, aparentemente escondendo algo que desejava falar. "Quero dizer, todas as vezes que acreditamos ter encontrado alguma pista relevante, descobrimos no final que era falsa. E vocês, como estão? Nunca mais pude parar para conversar com você, Ginny".

"Como foi lá?", Fred perguntou, tomando um gole de vinho de uma caneca, expressando aprovação no sabor da bebida.

"O de sempre, mas o Harry está progredindo", falou com um sorriso. George e Fred se entreolharam e Ginny percebeu. "Estou falando sério".

"Há quatro anos você _fala sério_ sobre isso, Ginny", George empurrou a macarronada goela abaixo com ajuda do vinho tinto.

"Sempre falei porque é nisso que acredito, e é isso que está acontecendo. Há quem passe pelo bosque e só veja lenha para fogueira, mas eu nunca quis ver as coisas dessa forma! Eu não enxergo as coisas pelo lado negativo, vocês sabem. Além do mais", ela fez uma pausa estratégica, virando o pouco vinho que ainda restava em sua caneca. "Ele conseguiu falar ontem", completou alegremente.

Fred e George cuspiram o vinho, como se tivessem sincronizado aquela cena. Ginny e Hermione sorriram. Flora gargalhou, apontando para os tios.

"Falou?", George perguntou, mal conseguindo conter o sorriso.

"Sim! Dimitri disse que..."

"Ah... O Dimitri", Fred resmungou.

"Doutor Dimitri Valois", George completou no mesmo tom de voz do irmão.

Hermione desviou o olhar, aparentemente constrangida com a situação. Ginny notou que a conversa, à partir daquele momento, não seria muito agradável aos ouvidos de sua filha.

"Flora, querida, por que não vai brincar na sala? Mamãe já chega, tudo bem?"

A garotinha olhou desconfiada, mas desceu da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

"Não gostei do sarcasmo na voz de vocês... E não acho que é momento para discutir".

"Não gostamos desse Dimitri, isso não vai mudar", respondeu Fred.

"Apostamos que a Hermione também não gosta dele, não é?", George buscou apoio na auror.

"Bem... Não é exatamente assim".

"Tá na cara que ele está dando em cima de você e..."

"Eu sei", ela respondeu, interrompendo Fred. George encarou o irmão com uma cara de "eu te disse".

"Então por que não manda ele...", Fred ameaçou levantar a voz.

"Porque eu não quero afastá-lo. Porque nós estamos juntos, é isso", ela viu a expressão de surpresa dos irmãos. Idênticas.

"Estão juntos?", Fred se levantou, falando alto. "Como assim?", tentou baixar a voz. "Você quer dizer... Você sabia disso Hermione?", a mulher deu um sorriso sem graça e confirmou.

"Eu não queria contar para vocês", Ginny começou. "Na verdade não queria contar para ninguém o que estava acontecendo entre ele e eu, exceto para a Mione, porque ela percebeu, mas agora me vi obrigada. Não quero prolongar essa discussão e não quero esconder nada de vocês, então..."

"É por isso que vai todo dia ao hospital?", Fred perguntou, ainda estupefato, contendo-se para não levantar a voz.

"Não..."

"Pensávamos que era para cuidar do Harry e não para traí-lo!" George se revoltou.

"Não, não pensem assim".

"E como vamos pensar?", ele tentou baixar o tom de voz para que Flora não ouvisse.

"Dimitri cuidou de Harry sem pedir nada em troca durante todo esse tempo, sempre solícito, companheiro... Nunca faltou com o respeito mesmo estando apaixonado por mim. Fiquei sabendo há pouco que ele mantinha um porta-retratos com uma foto minha em seu escritório", ela falava sem encarar os irmãos. "Eu me apaixonei por ele, mas meus sentimentos pelo Harry não...", ela fez uma pausa. "Harry é o pai da minha filha e eu o amo por isso, amo por ele ser a pessoa que é, e o amo por ser simplesmente o Harry que eu conheci quando tinha dez anos, mas tentem entender que Dimitri surgiu no momento mais difícil da minha vida. Ele me amparou, entendeu os sentimentos mais sombrios de minha alma e me confortou. Ele acreditou em mim!"

"Nós entendemos isso, Ginny", George apoiava a cabeça nas mãos e seus cotovelos na mesa. "O que não entendemos é o por quê de tudo isso. Para que esconder, se está verdadeiramente apaixonada?"

"Tenho medo de magoar o Harry, a Flora..."

Fred se aproximou e a segurou pelos ombros.

"Ginny, faça o que seu coração pede. Essa mulher, que está na minha frente, não é a irmã corajosa, que enfrenta tudo pelo que deseja. Você sabe que o Harry não é capaz de compreender o que está acontecendo e Flora ainda é muito nova para entender qualquer coisa".

"As circunstâncias mudam o jeito de ser das pessoas, Fred. Tive que me adaptar às situações e..."

"Fred e George estão certos, Ginny. Sinto estar falando isso, também amo o Harry, que sempre foi um irmão para mim, mas você precisa seguir com a sua vida. Todos nós estaremos o tempo todo ao lado dele, mas não podemos estacar nossa vida no momento em que ele perdeu a razão", Hermione falou com firmeza, encarando a amiga nos olhos.

"Onde está a sua filosofia de vida? Aquela que você fazia questão de me lembrar sempre? Saber o que quer e conseguir! Lembra?", Fred relembrou.

"Entendemos que se sinta culpada, mas você cuidou dele durante todo esse tempo e tenho certeza que continuará cuidando, mas se dê uma chance de ser feliz", George completou.

"Nem parece que estou conversando com vocês", ela falou sorrindo. "Vocês parecem o papai..."

"Oras... Uma hora tínhamos que criar juízo, não é mesmo?", ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim".


	3. Estação de Ilusões 2

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Primavera**

_"Ele era como a primavera, que vem com seu calor e sua alegria espantar o inverno"_

* * *

"Bom dia, Sra. Potter".

"Bom dia, Orla", Ginny dessa vez não parou para conversar.

Caminhou decidida até o box onde Harry ficava e abriu as cortinas, para fechá-las às suas costas. Dimitri já estava ao lado da cama de Harry, checando seus sinais vitais e dando os remédios matutinos. Na mesinha ao lado da cama estava um livro que, por diversas vezes, ela vira Dimitri ler para o seu paciente e, também na mesa, um vaso com flores que no dia anterior estavam murchas.

"Você trocou as flores...", ela falou baixinho, mas mesmo assim Dimitri se assustou. Visivelmente não esperava que Ginny chegasse mais cedo que o habitual.

"É...", confirmou, olhando para as flores. "As outras não estavam combinando muito com o ambiente. Acho que as margaridas ficam melhores do que rosas brancas e murchas", ele respondeu, lançando um sorriso à mulher, mas sem perder a concentração no que estava fazendo.

"Parece que existe alguém mais dedicado que eu".

"Ninguém é mais dedicada que você, Ginny, além do mais esse é o meu trabalho", respondeu terminando de anotar alguma coisa em sua prancheta, em seguida deu dois passos em sua direção. "E minha promessa", ele completou sorrindo.

Ginny mordeu os lábios e, por dois segundos, pensou que estava ficando louca ao se aproximar mais ainda dele, segurar o rosto de Dimitri entre as suas mãos, ficar na ponta de seus pés e tocar os lábios dele com os seus. Não costumavam fazer isso dentro do hospital, com exceção da primeira vez que se beijaram. Dimitri deixou sua prancheta e a pena cair, levando uma mão à cintura e a outra ao rosto da mulher, trazendo-a para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo.

Ginny sentia seu coração acelerar como há muito não acontecia, talvez por isso desejasse tanto Dimitri, pois apenas ele a lembrava que estava viva, que fazia com que sentisse esperança, depois de toda a neve que caíra sobre a sua vida. Ele era como a primavera, que vem com seu calor e sua alegria espantar o inverno.

Dimitri mordeu levemente os lábios dela, finalizando aquele longo beijo, abraçando-a por fim. Ginny fechou os olhos, sentindo-se culpada e ao mesmo tempo feliz... Pelo menos até abrir os olhos de novo e se afastar dele depressa.

"Saia daqui, por favor", ela pediu, seus olhos possuíam uma expressão estranha.

"Ginny, o que foi..."

"Depois conversamos, Dimitri. Por favor, saia", pediu sem levantar a voz.

"Tudo bem. Eu estarei em meu escritório e... Sinto muito se fiz algo errado eu..."

"Por favor..."

"Certo, eu", ele se abaixou e pegou sua pena e sua prancheta. "Desculpe", falou para ela, baixinho, antes de sair e fechar as cortinas atrás de si.

Ela soluçou alto.

"Desculpe-me", falou se aproximando de Harry, que estava com o olhar fixo nas cortinas.

Ginny pôde ver mais uma lágrima saindo dos olhos do marido, que não fazia força nenhuma para que elas caíssem. Era uma dor silenciosa, agora transformada em gotas salgadas. A primeira demonstração de sentimento que ele expressava em mais de quatro anos... Tanto tempo tentando arrancar um sorriso consciente daqueles lábios e, depois de tudo, o que veio foram lágrimas de tristeza.

"Harry, perdão", ela segurou as mãos do marido. "Desculpe-me, por favor. Tudo o que eu menos quero nessa vida é magoar você".

Ele, como sempre, não parecia ouvir. Seus olhos continuavam vidrados e seu rosto sem expressão, embora as lágrimas continuassem a se acumular em seus olhos e cair sem esforço.

"Eu sinto muito, Harry. Não queria estar sentindo o que eu estou sentindo. Juro que não queria, mas sentimento é algo que não se controla.

Ela abriu a gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama e retirou uma toalha verde clara, para enxugar o rosto do marido.

"Eu prometo a você que tudo ficará bem e será como antes..."

* * *

Dimitri escutou duas batidas na porta de seu escritório.

"Entre, por favor", pediu.

"Olá", Ginny cumprimentou, sem encará-lo.

"O que foi que aconteceu naquela enfermaria, Ginny? Eu não entendi absolutamente nada e..."

"Eu estou horrível nessa foto", falou em voz baixa, lançando um olhar ao porta-retrato que Dimitri segurava.

"Não compartilho desse pensamento", respondeu, tentando esboçar um sorriso. "Fico mais calmo quando olho para ela. Sinto-me melhor em saber que você... Ginny, o que houve naquela enfermaria?", ele tentou voltar ao assunto.

"O Harry chorou", ela falou com a voz embargada.

"Sério? Nossa, é a primeira demonstração de algum sentimento em anos! Ginny, isso é maravilhoso e..."

"Não, não é!", ela interrompeu, enérgica.

"Mas..."

"Você não entendeu, Dimitri. Ele chorou pelo que viu".

"Então ele sentiu, ele... Ah, meu Deus", o curandeiro levou as mãos à cabeça. "O que foi que eu fiz? Ele não vai me perdoar nunca".

"Isso não pode continuar desse jeito, Dimitri", Ginny falou baixo.

"Eu sei", concordou tristemente, olhando mais uma vez para o porta-retrato que acomodava uma antiga fotografia de Ginny e. Em seguida, colocou-o em cima de sua mesa. "Por isso digo algo que nunca pensei que iria dizer... Agora que sei que agiu daquela forma por se sentir culpada por me beijar na frente do Harry, sei que não vai estar livre para me amar enquanto o Harry estiver naquela cama, por isso vou redobrar meus esforços, Ginny. Antes de ontem ele foi capaz de falar, em breve ele começará a entender tudo, vai recobrar a consciência e... Fique comigo, Ginny. Quero cuidar de você e do Harry! Vou curá-lo! Eu te fiz essa promessa, mas fique comigo".

"Não posso abandonar o Harry desse jeito".

"Não vai! Você não vai abandoná-lo, assim como eu não vou! Vamos cuidar dele juntos".

"Ele está magoado comigo, eu sei. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo entre nós, Dimitri. E eu sei que ele entende".

"Ginny..."

"Eu quero ficar com você, porque você me dá a vida. Sinto-me viva quando estou ao seu lado, mas não posso abandonar o Harry".

"Está terminando comigo?" perguntou, se aproximando.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer".

"Mas é o que eu entendi e é o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo?", ele questionou, ao pé do ouvido.

"Não posso abandoná-lo. Não podemos ficar juntos, você sabe que não e..."

"Sim, eu sei", ele se afastou encarando-a nos olhos. Sorriu triste. "Só não esperava que fosse assim".

Ginny levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto bonito de Dimitri e em seguida encostou sua cabeça do peito dele. O homem fechou os olhos e a abraçou.

"Eu sinto muito", ele falou baixinho.

"Não mais do que eu", ela respondeu triste.


	4. Estação de Ilusões 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Inverno **

_" Sua alma era novamente arrastada para seu inverno triste e particular"_

* * *

As semanas se seguiram e Ginny não viu Dimitri uma vez sequer nos corredores daquele hospital em nenhum dos dias em que foi visitar Harry e, considerando-se que eram todos os dias, era algo bastante relevante.  
Sempre que chegava ao leito do marido, era Natalie McDonald que cuidava dele, e não o homem de olhos misteriosos que fazia seu coração palpitar. Não era aquele que devolvera a vida a ela e que a fizera se sentir mulher de novo. Sentia falta dele, mas com certeza não mais do que Harry, que poucas semanas depois começou a regredir em seu quadro que era de constante evolução.

Ginny demorou a perguntar, talvez por medo do que pudessem pensar, mas não resistiu, em uma manhã especialmente difícil em que Harry ficou desacordado por mais tempo do que deveria, perguntou para Orla onde estava Dimitri.

"Pensei que a senhora soubesse".

"Não sei de absolutamente nada, Orla. Em um dia ele está aqui, no outro é substituído pela doutora McDonald. Você sabe que o doutor Valois acompanhou Harry por quase cinco anos, deveriam ter me informado se algo aconteceu com..."

"Ele pediu transferência e parecia muito abalado quando fez isso. Alegou problemas de família e indicou a Natalie para substituí-lo . Harry continua em boas mãos, pode acreditar. McDonald é experiente em casos parecidos e já cuida dos Longbottom há um bom tempo".

"Fico aliviada por saber que meu marido continua a ter a assistência necessária", falou tentando acreditar no que dizia, embora os fatos fossem bastante diferentes.

Logo ficou claro para Ginny, e para muitos outros Curandeiros, que Dimitri fazia falta e que Harry não estava se recuperando como deveria. Parecia pior do que antes do doutor Valois tomar o caso para ele e lutar dia e noite por sua melhora. Ginny agora mal conseguia ver o marido de olhos abertos e quando isso acontecia era notório que ele mal conseguia respirar sozinho.

"Precisamos que Dimitri volte, Orla", ela falou baixinho, em confidência à curandeira.

"Desculpe senhora, mas... Eu não poderia estar falando isso, mas é preciso".

"O quê?"

"Já foi pedido que ele retornasse, mas o doutor não aceitou. Continua trabalhando na sessão de ferimentos causados por animais e não pretende retornar. Até perdeu o escritório, pois os curandeiros que trabalham na sessão de ferimentos de animais não têm permissão para tê-los, já que os plantões são..."

"É tudo minha culpa", Ginny pensou alto.

"Senhora?"

"Não foi nada, Orla, vou voltar para o box e..."

Uma correria na enfermaria fez com que o coração de Ginny disparasse. Três Curandeiros se deslocaram para o leito de Harry e fecharam as cortinas.

"Oh, meu Deus", Ginny correu na mesma direção, mas um dos curandeiros não deixou que ela entrasse.

"Fique calma, senhora, faremos o possível", pediu em tom profissional.

Ginny não queria que fizessem o possível, pois apenas isso não era suficiente. Para salvar seu marido, e trazê-lo ao estado em que estava antes de Dimitri pedir transferência, teriam que fazer o impossível. Teriam que trazer Dimitri de volta. Precisava entrar naquele box, queria ajudar. Aqueles homens não sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Chegou a empurrar o curandeiro que a impediu de entrar da primeira vez, mas ele continuou como um cão de guarda em frente às cortinas, enquanto Ginny ouvia os demais curandeiros lançarem alguns feitiços e observava algumas faíscas de magia escaparem pelo alto. Mordeu os lábios, mãos inquietas. Colocou a mão no bolso das vestes e apontou a varinha para o curandeiro que não permitia que ela entrasse e, justamente naquele momento, os feitiços pararam.  
Abaixou lentamente a mão que segurava a varinha. Seu coração disparou quando as coisas ficaram quietas e um mau pressentimento a fez sentir um frio anormal.

No instante seguinte as cortinas se abriram e um outro curandeiro apareceu e o que os lábios dele informaram, o coração de Ginny já sabia. Aquela era a última vez que veria seu marido fora de um túmulo.

Aproximou-se vacilante, enquanto o outro curandeiro deixava o box, prestando condolências. Ela respirou profundamente e, decidindo que aquele não era o momento para fingir que era forte, chorou.

Por quase cinco anos ele fora um morto-vivo em cima de uma cama, porém cuidado com muito carinho e toda atenção que ela podia dar. Fechou as cortinas atrás de si, caminhou até a cama e se sentou nela, pegando nas mãos ainda quentes de Harry. Não era apenas o seu olhar que estava paralisado, mas todo o seu corpo. Nenhuma respiração, nenhum movimento, olhos já fechados. Sentia como se uma avalanche a soterrasse. Não conseguia respirar. Sua alma era novamente arrastada para seu inverno triste e particular.

Ela não teve Harry como um marido presente, com quem pudesse conversar, discutir a melhor forma de criarem sua filha ou tomar um chocolate quente em frente à lareira durante o inverno, mas ainda assim ela o amava muito. Perdê-lo para a morte não era algo fácil de aceitar. Inclinando-se, continuou a chorar, enquanto abraçava o corpo de Harry.

Ouviu o barulho das cortinas se abrirem e se fecharem com força às suas costas. Entre lágrimas, ela encontrou forças para falar, sem se mover.

"Eu quero ficar sozinha", disse sem olhar para a pessoa. "Não quero ninguém aqui".

"Perdão", ela se virou imediatamente reconhecendo a voz.

"Dimitri".

"Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho, eu..."

"Você não teve culpa", murmurou, de cabeça baixa.

"Claro que tive, Ginny. Misturei as coisas, misturei os sentimentos que ainda tenho por você, com o profissional que eu sou..." ele olhou para o corpo de Harry. "Ou que deveria ser. Eu tinha prometido a você, dei minha palavra... Desculpe-me".

Ela se levantou, se aproximou rápido e o abraçou para, finalmente, chorar toda a tristeza e desespero que sentia.

* * *

Voltar para casa, para dar a notícia aos irmãos e à filha seria difícil, mas ela não precisou se dar ao trabalho. Quando chegou, acompanhada por Dimitri, percebeu que não precisaria de uma palavra sequer. O mundo bruxo já sabia, já era notícia no Profeta Vespertino e boa parte do que restava da Ordem estava na sala de estar, com expressões fúnebres, quando ela passou pela porta.

Ron estava vermelho e abraçava uma Hermione que não conseguia parar de chorar. Todos ali, em algum momento, imaginaram que essa hora chegaria, mas era difícil lidar com o real. Flora poderia esperar um pouco, precisaria recompor suas forças antes. A internação de Harry fez com que ela esquecesse quem ela verdadeiramente era, abalou suas forças e sua coragem. Precisava se reerguer, resgatar-se em meio àquela nevasca. Precisava derreter a neve, ser forte, mesmo que isso não fosse fácil.

"Ele cumpriu a missão dele, Ginny. Precisava descansar", Remus a confortou.

Ela sabia que era verdade. Todos precisavam descansar, inclusive ela própria, mas ninguém merecia mais do que Harry. Morrer em cima de uma cama de hospital não parecia tão heróico, mas não foi indigno. Ele merecia descansar e agora teria paz.

O dia seguinte foi diferente. Ginny se arrumava, mas não para visitar Harry no hospital, e sim para seu funeral. Era estranho, e por mais que essa hipótese lhe passasse pela cabeça nesses últimos anos, ela nunca foi tão real a ponto de machucá-la. Dentro de si havia dois sentimentos em conflito, um perfeito contraste que confirmava como fora a sua vida e seu relacionamento com Dimitri. Era estranho sentir a dor da perda e ao mesmo tempo saber que era um alívio para alma de seu marido e para a sua própria alma. Estaria livre para viver novamente. Viver sua paixão com o homem que lhe devolvera vida e... Isso doía.

A culpa chegava de mansinho e se instalava em seu peito, dizendo baixinho que ela fora negligente, infiel e uma má pessoa.

Mas ela só queria ser feliz.

O corpo de Harry seria velado e enterrado no mesmo local em que seus pais foram. Ainda era Outono e, quando chegou ao cemitério, presenciou a ventania levar chapéus, sombrinhas e xales embora. As folhas dançavam com o vento, dando uma aparência menos sombria àquele cemitério. Sentia que estava no limiar de seu inverno interior, e que a primavera logo chegaria com o som da voz de Dimitri, que sempre estivera ao seu lado.

Logo o avistou entre os presentes, vestido de negro, olhos vermelhos, ar tristonho e cabelos assanhados pelo vento forte, que continuava a soprar. Totalmente diferente do que Ginny estava acostumada a ver.

Ele se culpava, ela sabia. Na verdade os dois tinham uma parcela de culpa, mas ela tinha certeza que Harry morreria de desgosto se fosse verdadeiramente abandonado por ela. Ela sabia que ele entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele só não podia se expressar, apenas isso.

Dimitri se aproximou e a beijou no rosto, em seguida sussurrou com a voz estranhamente rouca.

"Está melhor?", ele perguntou.

"Acho que sim", respondeu sem convencer muito, tirando algumas mechas do seu cabelo de cima dos olhos.

Ele insinuou um sorriso.

"Não vai levar essas flores até o túmulo?"

"Estou tentando criar coragem... Não acredito que chegou a hora do adeus", ela apertou o ramalhete de rosas brancas em sua mão.

Ela se aproximou, com passos vacilantes e beijou a face inerte de Harry pela última vez. Ao afastar-se, o túmulo foi lacrado magicamente, com toda a pompa que um ilustre herói merecia, emanando uma aura esverdeada. O mármore cinzento lhe pareceu menos sem graça, à medida que, aos poucos, o túmulo ficava mais e mais adornado pelas milhares de flores que eram deixadas pela comunidade bruxa.

"Você é uma mulher forte, eu te admiro por isso. É a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci".

"Não sou tão poderosa assim, Dimitri. Meu mundo ruiu e você é que me ajudou a sustentar. Não teria conseguido sozinha. Você, meus irmãos, minha filha... São tudo o que eu mais amo".

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso e em seguida a abraçou.

"Venha", pediu, segurando-a pela mão. "Vamos nos despedir e orar uma última vez".


	5. Estação de Ilusões 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Verão**

_"Ela tinha a alegria e o colorido da estação mais quente, combinado com a poesia da estação mais bela."_

* * *

Meses se passaram até que Ginny e Dimitri resolvessem assumir o relacionamento que existia entre os dois e mais um tempo foi necessário para que ela e Flora se mudassem para a casa do curandeiro. Era uma vida diferente da que se acostumou a levar e, por diversas vezes, ainda acordava quase de madrugada para começar a se arrumar e sair para o hospital. Só notando que não era isso que deveria fazer quando Dimitri a chamava de volta para a cama.

"Ei", ele a chamou. "Quem precisa acordar de madrugada para ir trabalhar sou eu, não você", falou sentando-se na cama. "E nem mesmo eu preciso acordar a essa hora hoje, ainda está escuro".

Um vento morno entrava pela fresta da janela e Ginny dirigiu-se até ela, para fechá-la antes de voltar para a cama, mas parou para admirar a noite. Era primavera, dentro e fora de sua casa, pois, finalmente, o inverno dera lugar a mais bela das estações e Ginny podia sorrir novamente sem se sentir culpada. Agora ela já não dependia apenas de lembranças para reviver o verão que fora seu passado com Harry, pois agora ela tinha a alegria e o colorido da estação mais quente, combinado com a poesia da estação mais bela.

"Venha ver como o céu está bonito, Dimitri", ela se virou para encarar o homem que estava com ar sonolento.

Ele se levantou devagar, mas sorrindo, usando apenas a calça branca, de algodão, do seu pijama.

"Tem razão", ele a abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro da mulher e olhando para o céu noturno, iluminado por milhares de estrelas e uma lua crescente.

"Essa é a minha estação preferida. Eu amo a primavera, as flores... Amo você", ela o beijou no rosto.

"Não fale assim que eu começo a ver coisas", insinuou.

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Está vendo aquelas estrelas juntinhas ali?", ele apontou para o céu. "Não parecem corações?"

"Só estou vendo um monte de estrelas, Dimitri", falou, mas depois resolveu entrar na brincadeira. "Pensando bem, aquelas ali lembram o brasão da Grifinória".

"Só nos seus sonhos".

"Estou falando sério!", ela figiu indignação.

"Preste atenção direito, não tem leão nenhum ali e se ligar os pontinhos fica parecendo um duende", ele concluiu.

"Duende?

"É", ele confirmou.

"Está mais para um elfo-doméstico".

"Hum... Não, definitivamente é um duende", insistiu.

"Sua imaginação é muito fértil", ela insinuou.

"Eu sei", falou, beijando-lhe o pescoço e voltando a apontar para o céu. "Você consegue ver um coelho na Lua? Bem ali?"

"Coelho na Lua? Pensava que a história dizia que tinha um dragão e..."

"Não, na Lua mesmo. As sombras. Dizem que quando estamos apaixonados conseguimos ver, mas acho que não funciona na Lua Crescente".

"Então é por isso que eu não estou vendo nada", ela falou sorrindo.

"Nem eu..."

"Estou me sentindo meio idiota com essa conversa de estrelas e luas. Acho que a primavera deixa todo mundo um pouco bobo".

"Concordo. Acho que é por isso que a chamam de estação da ilusão. As pessoas ficam mesmo bobas na primavera".

"Dimitri".

"Hum?"

"Você me acha boba?", ela perguntou, fitando os olhos do homem. Olhos estes que eram a sua característica mais marcante, ficando atrás apenas de sua determinação.

"Acho. E também acho que vou precisar te dar alguma coisa para dormir da próxima vez, ou vamos acabar falando bobagem durante todas as noites, pelo resto das nossas vidas", ele falou bem humorado, dirigindo-se para a cama. Deitou-se e levantou as cobertas para que ela se aconchegasse, junto a ele.

Ginny sorriu, desistindo de fechar a janela. Em seguida voltou para a cama e se deitou sobre o peito dele.

"Dimitri..."

"Hum?"

"O que você acha que vai ser do mundo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?"

* * *

_"Onde ele está?", gritou um dos homens encapuzados.  
_

_"Eu não sei!", Harry gritou a plenos pulmões. Seus lábios sangravam e já havia mordido a língua, tentando se manter lúcido._

_"Não minta, Potter! Cruccio!" _

_Harry gritou, mas isso não aliviava a dor. Seu corpo estava se partindo de dentro para fora, como se mil agulhas o tivessem espetado. Estava com cortes profundos no rosto e no peito. Seus pulsos amarrados por cordas estavam em carne viva._

_"Posso ficar aqui durante horas, Potter, até mesmo vários dias e não me cansarei", o homem falou com uma tranquilidade assustadora. Harry continuava gritando e se contorcendo. "O que aconteceu ao Lord das Trevas? O que você fez naquela noite?"_

_"Eu não..."  
_

_"Cruccio!"_

_"Pare, ele vai acabar enlouquecendo. Isso não nos dará as respostas que precisamos!", uma segunda pessoa tentou interferir._

_  
"Não vou parar até que ele responda, porque eu quero essa resposta e vou ter. Esqueceu que eu sou persistente, Draco?" o outro homem balançou a cabeça, negando. "Menos mal... Cruccio!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Quero dizer... Harry se foi, ninguém sabe onde Você-Sabe-Quem está, a Ordem..."

"Conversa séria há essa hora?", ele perguntou tentando descontrair, acariciando os cabelos de sua esposa. "Ginny, eu preferia continuar falando das estrelas... Ou da Lua... Ou de nós e o nosso futuro", ele lhe beijou o pescoço.

"É que isso me preocupa. Às vezes me pergunto o que vai acontecer no futuro".

_

* * *

_

_"Não adianta mais, você acabou com o Potter", Draco alertou._

_"Tão típico... Perdeu o juízo, mas não falou nada. Miserável!", o homem deu indícius de que estava verdadeiramente irritado pela primeira vez._

_"E o que vamos fazer? Vamos terminar logo com isso, matamos o Potter e tudo fica..."  
_

_"Não, Draco... Ainda não é a hora de matá-lo"._

_"Então..."_

_"O que a comunidade bruxa vai achar de ter seu grande herói inutilizado? Vamos destruir as esperanças deles"._

_"Você... Você realmente é digno da confiança que o Lord depositava em você". _

* * *

"Esqueça o passado e o futuro. Viva no presente... E se você, Flora e sua família estiverem bem..." ele começou, enquanto brincava com os dedos da mão de Ginny. "O mundo será perfeito para mim".

_

* * *

_

"O que pensa que está fazendo? De todas as possibilidades que cogitei essa nunca esteve entre elas... Cuidando do Potter?"

_"Só por enquanto, Draco"._

_"E a mulher dele?"  
_

_"Sinto pena dela às vezes, mas gosto dela".  
_

_"Daquela traidora do sangue bruxo? Amiga dos trouxas?"_

_"Sim, dela eu acho que gosto. O Potter é idiota demais para merecer a Ginny, mas enfim... Sei esperar o momento certo. Sei exatamente o que eu quero"._

_"E quando é o momento certo? Pensei que o que tínhamos combinado..."_

_"Calma, meu amigo. O quadro de Potter está progredindo. Ainda posso conseguir alguma resposta dele e quando isso acontecer, será o momento certo e você saberá"._

_

* * *

_

"É um pensamento um pouco egoísta", ela disse, tentando parecer séria.

"É, mas eu sou egoísta às vezes. Será que você consegue suportar esse meu terrível defeito?", perguntou sorrindo.

_

* * *

_

"Fiquei sabendo que abandonou o Potter aos cuidados de outra curandeira. Por que fez isso? Pensei que ia ficar por perto para quando fosse a hora de matá-lo!"

_"Draco, sua impaciência me irrita. Essa sua incapacidade de controlar seus sentimentos é que o levaram a falhar em sua missão, quando estava em Hogwarts. Não quero que minha máscara caia antes da hora, como aconteceu com você"._

_"Não fale comigo assim! O Lord, em sua misericórdia, permitiu que eu me redimisse"._

_"Permitiu porque eu te ajudei. É graças a mim que você ainda está vivo, não venha com sua ingratidão agora que estamos tão perto. Além do mais, em pouco tempo o Lord retornará, em um novo corpo e este não poderá ser destruído por um Harry Potter catatônico e que nos serviu um pouco de seu sangue para trazer nosso Lord de volta a vida mais uma vez"._

_"Mas longe do Potter você não poderá matá-lo como combinamos"._

_"Eu estou longe, mas estou perto. Nada que uma maldição Imperius, cuidados errados e algumas mínimas doses de veneno não possam resolver. Aos poucos Natalie acabará com o precioso Potter para nós". _

_

* * *

  
_

"Fico feliz em saber que você tem algum defeito", ela o encarou e beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios. "Já estava me perguntando se casei com um homem perfeito. E isso estava me assustando".

_

* * *

_

_"Doutor Valois! Doutor Valois!", Orla entrou pela lanchonete gritando._

_"Calma, Quirque, respire, o que houve?"_

_"Quer alguma coisa, menina? Sente-se", um rapaz moreno, sentado junto a Dimitri, ofereceu um pouco de sua bebida._

_"Não, obrigada".  
_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sra. Potter?"  
_

_"Com a Sra. Potter não, mas Harry Potter... Oh, por Deus, doutor Valois, Harry Potter está morto!", ela falou desesperada e um silêncio perturbador veio em seguida._

O andar da lanchonete era o único em que não havia ordem para silêncio, mas naquele segundo, se tornou o mais quieto em todo o hospital. A notícia atravessou cada um dos presentes como um flash e logo os sussurros começaram, seguidos por lágrimas silenciosas.

_"Não, isso... Orla, volte. Fique com a Sra. Potter, tente acalmá-la, já subirei", ele falou se sentando novamente, as mãos trêmulas.  
_

_"Doutor, tente não parecer tão abalado na presença dela, porque..."  
_

_"Eu sei, tentarei me recompor, mas volte"._

_"Sim", Orla se virou e saiu correndo mais uma vez.  
_

_Dimitri apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e escondeu o rosto com as mãos._

_"Ouviu isso, Draco?"_

_O rapaz ao seu lado sorriu, tirando um fraquinho do bolso e bebendo o resto da poção Polissuco que havia nele. _

* * *

"Ginny?", Dimitri chamou baixinho.

"Hum?"

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou.

"Eu também".

_Dimitri lhe trouxe a primavera. Ele era a primavera. Uma estação composta por ilusões_


End file.
